


It's Alright

by bichita_36e



Series: IT's ALL IN HOW YOU WORK IT [1]
Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding the right words, Hurt, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, mis-communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e
Summary: Beaumont Rosewood Jr finally says what needs tobe said...TO VILLA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [minimaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaddi/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts).

Rosie (Beaumont Rosewood Jr) confides in his Mother re the last conversation he had  
with Annalise.

Donna: Tell Me what is wrong, My Boy

Beaumont: I think I may have caused irreparable damage with Villa, Ma

Donna: The two of you: Pippy with TMI, You and Annalise. These past days I've  
reminisced about when you and Pippy were four-five years old. You were both  
so cooperative then. I didn't have to worry about either of you making the wrong  
choice in your love lives-just your choices in juice boxes

BR: Wow, Ma. WOW

DR: You'll see. SOMEDAY (I hope)

BR: What was that Ma?

DR: Nothing, My Heart...Oh, there he is! Your father's back!


	2. Chapter 2

"I won't be able to live without her, Mrs Rosewood. I know that I won't. I'm just  
impatient to FIX IT; maybe that's the problem."

Donna has learned to gauge the length of 'pauses' in Tara's monologues-this  
way she can determine when to keep listening, and when to respond.

"TIME. Remember that, Tara. It won't be easy-these matters of love rarely are. One could  
look at the case of myself and Pippy's Father: divorced, apart for two years-now back together,  
living in sin (as our elders would have described it.) Marriage worked for us, until it DIDN'T. The  
one thing that I can tell you about my Daughter: it's critical that she come to whatever realizations  
that she comes to with NO PRODDING...NO HURRYING...on her OWN...once enough time has passed.  
You're impatient. Of course you are. But if you want this to work, listen to ME."

"She refuses to recognize how much I've given up to be with her. If not for my Brother,  
no one in my immediate family would even speak to me. Even if they're unwilling to accept  
my choices, I still love them, and I wish that they would be able to-OPEN their minds, their  
hearts, and see the Woman that I see. Our love IS NOT an abomination-it's the best gift I ever got."

"My sweet child: how many times must Mother Rosewood tell you (and your wife) that God  
created you just as you are meant to be. Let NO ONE guilt you, or shame you , or cause you  
one mili-second of unhappiness over your love for my Daughter. I myself was one of those  
closed-minded people. I'm ashamed to say that I would rather my Daughter live on the STREETS  
than acknowledge God, and her Father, gave me a beautiful Girl-child who happens to love  
another Woman." She wipes away a tear as TMI clasps her arms around her, openly crying.

"I'll never get that time back. I'll regret that for as long as I live. DON'T make the same mistakes I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Ira Hornstock has been a sounding board for the Latina detective since the first day  
she became a member of his detective squad. His encouragement and advice was key to  
her staying and sticking it out, as the only Female Detective (at that time) in the entire  
East Miami Police Department. Rather than try to force her Male Colleagues to accept her,  
he counselled her to work HARDER and SMARTER, prove her worth so that they'd have no  
choice except to RESPECT her.

Annalise explains how she's been distracted, not sleeping well, has a nervous stomach, can't  
seem to focus...

Hornstock (losing patience and interrupting): ROSIE, right?"

Annalise: It's REAL CAP...I got it real bad...since that day, he's all that I can think about.

Hornstock: Since he paid the entrance fee to that illegal fight ring, then volunteered to pose  
as a fighter?"

Annalise: I told you about that, huh.

Hornstock: Nah...I'm the male Version of that Long Island Bullshit Artist, I mean _Medium_  
...yeah, that's what I meant : Medium.

Annalise: This is NOT HELPING

Hornstock: Ya want HELP? A'ight, it's SIMPLE-AIR IT OUT...put your cards on the table and stop dick-dancing  
around the mulberry bush. You tell im how YOU feel, he says how HE feels-youse BANG. Ba-da-BING.

_Oh My GOD-Ba-Da-BING?_..."It's been REAL, Cap, gotta go...

Hornstock: Glad I could help...REMEMBER!: Step 1. Step 2, Ba-da-BING!!

Annalise: Please, PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!


	4. Chapter 4

The elegant, self-assured Mother of Beaumont Rosewood Jr is waiting at Detective Villa's desk at  
0735am. The slightly surprised Latina stutter-steps, the regains her balance, struggling to overcome  
her embarrassment. "Mrs. Rosewood...how nice-and EARLY-to see you. Is this visit business or pleasure?"

Donna Rosewood is all smiles: "Oh, how sweet of you? Call it a combination of BOTH, hmm? Is there a more  
private place that we can talk, Dear?"

Sure, Annalise, agrees, and leads her to Captain Hornstock's office, explaining that Ira's not due for another  
45 minutes. "How can I help, Mrs. Rosewood?"

"Apparently, My Son has made what he considers to be a relationship-ending error with you...is that accurate?"

"I don't...I'm not sure if this is something I feel comfortable discussing with you, Mrs. R....I mean...well, you are  
his MOTHER, and we're practically FAMILY, I'd like to think...(Donna Rosewood nods encouragement, and Villa continues):  
"What your Son did concerns my deceased husband, Eddie. I wish that he'd ASKED me first...I admit that I over-reacted to  
the news...BADLY, to be honest. I don't what what to do, now: Please help me."

"It's really very simple, Dearest: at the next PRIVATE opportunity, talk to him-directly-sincerely-and hold nothing back.  
My Son is not a complex Man; actually, HE IS in many ways...in matters of the heart, no. I sense that your feelings for Beaumont  
Jr have evolved?"

"Yes. That's right. I'm starting to-NO, we're being DIRECT-I've fallen in love with your Son."

"Are you prepared to tell him that?"

"I am. As soon as I see him tomorrow..."

"What's wrong with TONIGHT?", Donna Rosewood interrupts.

"It's-1045, Mrs Rosewood..."

"Your keys; your purse...GO!", Donna Rosewood commands, in her best "Mother" voice.


	5. It Really IS (Alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaumont Rosewood Jr finally says what needs to  
be said...TO VILLA

(Rosie stops by his Mom's house, unsure of what his next move should be...)  
His Father arrives while he's there)

"Hey, Son!" Father and Son exchange "man hugs" and hand-shakes.  
Completely surprising Junior, Senior kisses his ex-wife on the lips, saying "Hello, My Beauty."

Surprised at this display of affection, Rosie says, "What's THIS, now?"

"Your Father and I have decided to explore the possibility of getting back together-is there a  
_PROBLEM _, Mr Man?"

"Not on my part."

"While you're hanging around here, 'cock-blocking' your Ol' Dad, you SHOULD be beating feet to  
Annalise Villa's house, Junior."

Donna is faux-outraged: "BEAUMONT ROSEWOOD SR! CONTROL YOURSELF, SIR!."

Rosie is flat-out APPALLED: "C'mon, POP!"

Donna says, "He's RIGHT THOUGH, Son."

Annalise Villa listens to jazz and drinks wine, feeling sorry for herself, and wishing for what  
might have been...what _SHOULD HAVE BEEN _...having 'chickened-out on going to visit  
Rosie, as she'd planned...and...what to do about ADRIAN? He is a good guy, REALLY GOOD..he's fun,  
a good lover...excellent pathologist...the one thing he's NOT: ROSIE...Hmmm...who could THAT be,  
ringing her doorbell? PLEASE don't let it be ADRIAN, hoping for a booty 'drive-by'...

"Rosie...HI!"

"Hi, Bella...I should have called...if you're busy, or..."

"No, no! Of course not! Come, in...you're always welcome."

After seating him, and offering him a glass of wine from the bottle she's already poured from,  
Annalise waits for her visitor to begin speaking.

"Listen, Villa..."

Rosie, I..."

"Sorry!...Go, ahead."

"No, you..."

"Ladies first," he quips.

After a deep breath, to gather her thoughts, Villa starts. "After New York, I realized something.  
I've been running in circles, denying what I feel...I'm 31, Rosie...it's time I grew up. DAISIE VILLA,  
knows it, for God sake! I know it too, and it's time to face it...Te Amo...Te Necesito....no me lo teines  
que decir, si no sientes igual..."

"Wha'chu talkin' bout Willis?"

"Don't tease me! Don't deflect...be serious for once."

He looks at her, the smile that melts many a woman's heart still there, but more serious. "Te amo a TI.  
Claro que yo me siento igual."

"Then why did you push me to your friend Mike? Why did you let me go to Adrian? If you had SAID something..."

"Wait, wait, wait...I fucked up with Mike, I own that...Adrian...remember the blow-up over Eddie, and what really  
went down with him..."

"It doesn't matter...we admit that we're in love...let's just...deal with that...OK?"

"OK. As remember, we were about to do something the last time I was here..."

Annalise takes the hint. "C'mon..." she holds out her hand, leads him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te Amo...Te Necesito....no me lo teines  
que decir, si no sientes igual..."
> 
> (I love you...you don't have to say it unless  
you feel the same)
> 
> Te amo a TI. Claro que yo me siento igual.
> 
> (I love YOU. Of course I feel the same way)


	6. I Was BORN To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise really digs deep into how she feels about Rosie

"Hey you". Annalise greets her newly mounted (er, MINTED) Lover, when he comes into the  
kitchen, fresh from his shower. "Morning." He lowers his bald pate, and she stands on tip-toes, so  
that they can share the first kiss of the morning after.

"COO-king?...I like it!"

"I want to tell you something...and I'm being serious, so no jokes"...

"Done."

"Ho-kaaay...here it is: "I was made to love you...YOU...I know that, after last night. The reason why I  
denied my feelings for you, for so long, is that-that was scared, and am STILL SCARED, that...I won't  
have you for as long as I need to, which is forever. Eddie was 27; and died out of NOWHERE. You're  
34...with a serious heart condition, and a recent liver transplant recipient." Neither of them speak for a  
few minutes, overcome by the gravity of what she has just said. Then she says: "You live life more fully,  
with more _joi de vie_ , than anyone I've ever known. You ATTACK life; like Dwayne Wade: no safe  
15 foot jumpers for you; blink, and you're AT THE RIM...I admire that in you, and I'm jealous of it, and...being  
with you, making love, I'm hoping that I'm somehow...INJECTED with MORE of that joyful living of life that  
you've given me a taste of.

"Baby...I'm just as worried as you are; but I can't live tip-toeing around my medical issues. The way that I stay alive is  
what you said: ATTACKING, and KEEP ATTACKING...sheer will, and your love...I have great health care professionals  
to support me, and my family, and YOU. Tat's all I need." That winning Rosie smile bounces right off of Villa's  
distress.

"You're NOT LISTENING, Rosie!...I'm terrified of loving you, and losing you. If something happens...there's no reason  
for me to go on.

"I DON'T WANT THAT FROM YOU...I WON'T ACCEPT IT...HEAR ME!"

"_YOU Hear ME:_ the way to prevent any of that is to LIVE...WITH ME...and a half-dozen Little  
Rosies and Annalises...I was made to love you...and You for me...nothing can happen to you-EVER."  
She bursts into hysterical tears, reaching out to him, and clutching him, like a Woman scrabbling to hold  
onto a life preserver.

"Alright, OK...shhhh...shhhh...I won't leave you...and if somehow I DO...I'll scratch, and claw, and fight every  
demon in hell, or Angel in heaven...to get back to you."

"See...now THAT is how to get a woman BACK into bed..." she pulls back just enough to grin mischievously at him.  
"And I forgot to mention something...what I said earlier about 'needing to be INJECTED with MORE of that joyful living  
of life that you've given me a taste of'....I should've included AND YOUR CUM...more of THAT, for sure."

[I never really understood love  
No, not until I saw your face  
Then I knew what I'd been missing  
For all my life]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you know I was made to love YOU (her)  
Built a world all around YOU (her)  
Yeah hey, hey, hey
> 
> I WAS MADE TO LOVE YOU (HER)©  
STEVIE WONDER
> 
> I never really understood love  
No, not until I saw your face  
Then I knew what I'd been missing  
For all my life
> 
> I WAS MADE BORN TO LOVE YOU©  
ERIC CARMEN


End file.
